We were meant to be
by Radiklement
Summary: What if the wedding did happen? What if Noctis reached Altissia without problem and got to meet Luna for the first time in 12 years? And how did the talk over the wedding go with his father in the first place? A short Noct/Luna story in three parts. Fluff, hurt/comfort and more...
1. Don't be late

A short story (in three parts) where Noctis does meet up with Luna, their marriage taking place and the night that follows, before the treaty takes place in Insomnia. Smut in the second chapter, because honeymoon and 12 years of longing and the whole game makes it impossible not to wish Noctis and Luna's interactions goes a bit further than a complicit nod. Just enjoy the father/son heartache and the beginning of the wedding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were meant to be

Part I – Don't be late

The boy would never agree with it. He had _always_ been difficult. Princes were usually difficult. Raising a child was already hard but raising him alone…

 _And now, they think I can ask him to forsake his entire life?! Scientia barely manages to have him eating vegetables!_

The fact he himself hated most if not every vegetable was irrelevant. He'd never let Noctis know of it, being the best role model and father he could with the life he had. Being the king of the last free bastion in the world had never felt good. Regis grew with big shoes to fill and not much normal in his life. His childhood friend and only love had given him a beautiful son, dying not long after the boy's birth… and from that point on, his family had felt as broken as the crystal he protected.

It wasn't like he didn't try. But there were other sons, and daughters all over Insomnia, and past the walls he'd built over the older protections. There were other rulers, like Iedolas Aldercapt, who thought they knew how to fix the world better. The war had lasted for decades. The peace might appear during his reign, if only he folded his hand. Forfeiting meant peace. His own father was surely spinning in his grave.

He limped to his throne, hating his weak leg, hating far too many things, like the aches in his bones and the weightless crown on his head. His cane, no matter how stylized, didn't look as good as his sword. The magic ate him from the inside, threatening to kill him in his sleep. Strength came with a price. And peace's price was his son's future.

Clarus exchanged a look with his king, sensing the turmoil behind the twitch of his brow. Regis, 113th king of Lucis, had summoned his only heir to the Citadel to ask… or more rightly put, demand his agreement to marry lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. The entire exchange was a secret, and Noctis had no idea what to expect as he left his flat, despite having a few doubts. Secret summoning like this were never good signs. And somehow, it had turned into the only way he could meet with his father over the years.

When the doors opened to let the dark prince into his home, Regis looked serious and every bit of the king he was. He gestured for Amicitia to leave, and when Noctis finally got across the wide room and half of the stairs, the father and son were alone.

"Father." Noctis started, giving a curt reverence, not sure which decorum Regis expected from him.

They hadn't talked for months and the prince hadn't even been warned of his recent wound. He was half angry, half worried and wasn't sure which side to show.

"Noctis… It is good to see you."

Regis was sincere, but the young man didn't feel up for pleasantries.

"What did I do this time?"

"It's not about anything you did wrong. It's about something you could do. That might help me."

Noctis frowned, shocked to realize his old man was struggling to get the rest out. He was used to receiving orders. He was his subject too, despite being family. But the man seemed to hesitate, looking for words. He had almost never seen his father lose his cool, but Regis looked… less grounded. And since when could he help him? He walked up a few more steps, knowing no one usually did. But he used to play next to that throne in between sessions, driving Regis or the maids wild with worry as he tried jumping down the steps or sliding down the dangerously stylized rail. That was lightyears ago, but it still helped as a justification to be bold.

"Is it about the treaty?" he asked, staying on the last step, his eyes barely higher than Regis'.

"You heard…? Of course you did. I've recently been given the empire's conditions." The king went on, running one hand on his perfectly trimmed beard.

Noctis tried not to think of how much he hated his grey hair. It had greyed far too soon. And the golden cast on his leg reminding him of a wheelchair and many things he'd rather forget. Regis tried not to think how he'd reacted if he'd been in Noctis' place, at the same age.

"Among their conditions, the empire requested that you'd marry Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Now, I know this is a lot to…"

Noctis cut him off with words he'd never expected from his son.

"I can do that."

The cane slipped from his hand and clanked on the marble floor as he gaped in shock.

"You…You can?!"

Noctis didn't fight the light smirk on his face at his surprise, taking the last step and catching the cane before it rolled down the stairs. His father looked flabbergasted.

 _It will be awkward, but if it means stopping the war…_

"I'll do it."

"Wait… You would have every reason to be angry or…"

"Reg… Dad, listen. We haven't always seen eye to eye and I know you still believe I'm a spoiled brat, but this is more important than what I could think or want. And its Luna we're talking about. At least I know her."

Were a few weeks spent together as children enough for such an attachment? Regis could swear he saw longing in Noctis' eyes at the mention of Luna. He got up from his throne, trying to regain his countenance, or at least to mute his surprise.

"You're sure, Noctis?"

For a second, the man standing in front of him was no king. Half a stranger, half his father and the young prince wondered if one of them would have the nerve to take the two steps still between them. His old man needed his help, but he had prepared himself to be refused or argued with. And for the first time, Noctis hadn't followed their rules, hadn't protested or complained. It was as though his father had no bearing, as though he didn't know him anymore. Noctis wanted to think that made him a good son for once. A good prince and the rightful heir to Lucis. Maybe just a good person, someone Regis could be proud of. But he had doubted so much before to even ask him… His face turned hard with resolve as he tried to make his point:

"I'm sure, your majesty."

"Very well. The ceremony will take place in Altissia. A compromise for the territory…"

Regis took his cane back and turned away, going over more details. He still sounded nervous, but colder somehow. The moment was gone. His father was gone. They were back to their respective stations. Noctis could have been back down the stairs instead of standing right next to him. But there was too much at stake to permit emotions.

Inwardly, Regis hated the life he'd bound Noctis too. And even though Noctis would have told him it wasn't his fault if asked, the questions remained in their head and their heart. Never to be spoken.

…

By the time the four friends finally got to Altissia, Noctis was a nervous wreck. The road had gone by smoothly, the boat ride had been fun and despite the desolation he'd seen in Lucis outside of Insomnia, he was growing more and more impatient to finally see Luna. It had been years. 12 freaking years. Their connection had started strong and the letters had indeed help, but the more the guys teased him and the more worried he grew. He had seen pictures of her, heard her voice on the radio. But whenever he closed his eyes and tried picturing Lunafreya, he saw that blond girl, taller than him, walking around with grace. A 12-year-old. A childhood friend. Now she was 24 and in a few hours, she'd be his wife.

"Feeling up for the honeymoon, Noct?" Gladiolus asked as they let the gondolas take them from one part of the water-city to the next.

"Shut it."

"Someone's got stage fright." Prompto observed.

"Or maybe perform…"

Ignis cleared his throat, feeling bad for their liege.

"The maids at the Citadel gave me enough blackmail for me to suggest you keep it quiet, Gladio."

"What kind of…?" The large man froze in the middle of his sentence, remembering a few first life experiments where he'd been far too emotional to be reminded of.

The wedding's planner was Gentiana and treated everyone like soldiers on a review. Noctis didn't even manage to catch a glimpse of Luna before reaching -being dropped in front of- the altar, dressed in his best suit, his hair having gone through a dozen different styles before he'd kicked the guys out of his room. His locks were drawn out and according to the many thumbs-up or swooning looks he got from the most demonstrative members of the crowd, he was every bit the dashing prince.

The prince couldn't remember what the flowers' arrangements or the room looked like. He had many other things on his mind and the most important of them walked into the room as the music started, instantly drawing his eyes.

Dressed in white as always, her hair braided into a tight bun, a short veil covering her face, shoulders bare, long gloves on her hand and a moon pendant shining above her cleavage, Luna was nothing short of an angel. Their eyes met on her first step inside, and her serious face smiled at him. She looked bright, pure, perfect.

…

 _L.N. When I'll walk down the aisle, don't make faces at me. You have to promise._

 _N.C I'll be too busy worrying about looking my part. Don't walk too slowly._

 _L.N. As if you wouldn't stare at me!_

 _N.C. I think staring is mandatory on our wedding day. But I'll do my best to keep you comfortable. You think you'll try being late?_

 _L.N. The bride must always be late, doesn't she?_

 _N.C. Don't be late. If you do, I'll worry._

 _L.N. I'll be there, Noct. Nervous and over-excited, but I'll be there._

 _N.C. Don't forget to breathe._

 _L.N. Are you going to kiss me after the vows?_

 _N.C. Well… I think I should. Wish I could see you before it. Talk face to face. Give you a kiss without a crowd staring._

 _L.N. Our lives are always going to be public. And if it makes you feel any better, it'll be my first kiss._

 _N.C. What about the cute imperial guard that was flirting with you two years ago?_

 _L.N. You still remember that?!_

 _N.C. Blame the newspaper._

 _L.N. Don't get sidetracked. I asked you a question._

 _N.C. Definitely kissing my wife at our wedding. Can't wait to see you._

 _L.N. Now I'm all flustered. Can't wait to see you either._

…

As she stood next to him, he wondered how any of this could be real. The first words he heard from her were:

"I do."

How crazy was that? He kept trying to sneak glances at her. He had memorized every detail of her dress, of her face. Her hand held his. Before he knew it, they were turning around to face each other. Him all black, her all white. Her eyes were filled with questions and happiness despite the seriousness exuding form her. He tentatively wrapped one arm around her, gently lifting her chin. He wanted to let her know he wasn't half here. He wanted this. Although he was uncomfortable and unsure. Although the people watching didn't know them and had no idea how close they were with all the thoughts exchanged for the last few years. She cupped his face with her hands, the gestures coming almost naturally. Their lips brushed in a gentle kiss, two smiles melting into each other. They'd both fear it would have felt wrong. Out of place. But it pulled at their heart's strings instead, yearning for more touches, since the only things that could link them before were words.

As they parted, declared husband and wife, safeguarding the potential peace with their end of the bargain, the crowds cheered and the smile on both of their faces grew, their fingers entwining.

…

Back in Insomnia, Regis saw the moment replaying on the TV screen. The point where he realized he hadn't entirely wrecked those kids' life. Noctis would never be a good enough actor to fake a smile in the middle of a kiss with an almost stranger. His son was sensitive and too shy for that. Those two shared something. It was clear as… crystal. Sighing his relief, he wondered if everything could turn out fine. The treaty would be signed tomorrow. And maybe after that he could rest and catch his breath.

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So here it is. Something short, but that's been on my mind for a while. I should be writing on Unexpected and school, but Unexpected doesn't give me this kind of liberty. Next chapter should be longer and include the first half of the wedding night. The one after that would be the after-treaty part. AKA hell breaking lose. Rest assured that I plan to kill only one character here. The one voiced by Sean Bean. Please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Overdue longing

I was wondering with the rating and changed it at first, but the feedback helping... This is back to Teen, because it's not exactly explicit enough to go there and I need some more preliminaries with this pairing to write one serious, fully explicit smut on Noct/Luna, but things are hot and steamy here. It's their honeymoon after all. Have fluff along the way too. ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were meant to be…

Part II – An overdue longing

The main celebration after the wedding didn't leave much place for either Noctis or Luna to exchange a word. They held hands when possible, sitting close at the dinner table and being careful of how they acted. A lot of pictures were taken, but the best shooting was when Prompto managed to get the royals all to himself and urge them of being natural instead of acting like the politic couple they were. Noctis didn't catch much of his friends, the guys always close by, watching over things and making sure nothing bad happened, but the night went by faster than expected.

Before they knew it, the pair was finally alone, their escort, half made of imperial soldiers and the prince's retinue leaving them in front of the nuptial's suite of the biggest hotel in Altissia. Closing the door behind them, Noctis let his shoulders fall, relaxing a bit more now that the formalities were done. Luna stood by his side, her hands clasped in front of her, refusing to advance any further in the wide room. She had a light smile on her face but he could almost sense the doubts and anxiousness coming from her.

"Hey." He tried, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Her smiled widened and she walked up to him, her hands reaching for his.

"It's so good to see you." She told him.

"Yeah. The pictures didn't make you justice."

She was afraid to mention how grown up he looked. Afraid to blush at his compliments. But he had been behind every sentence she read, the main reason why she could face the empire and everything that Aldercapt, Izuna or Verstael threw at her.

"I've missed you." She whispered, not able to stay away from him and wrapping her arms around his back, hiding her face against his chest.

He hugged her back, breathing in her scent.

"I've missed you too."

They just stayed liked this, in each other's embrace, for a long moment, enjoying the arms around them and the fact they knew and understood so much without having to say a word. But there were many words that needed to be said now. If only to make sure they were on the same page.

"How should I call you now? Lady Lunafreya Lucis?" he suggested, trying to breach the subject as gently as possible.

"Luna is good." She said against his chest.

The feel of her so close was almost surreal. He was afraid what he could do, because he had prepared himself for most of what was going to happen today, but he had no idea what she expected _after_ the wedding.

"Luna it stays then."

As he buried his face in her hair and his breath reached her neck, she shivered in his arms. He decided to take that angle, no matter how clumsy it mind sound.

"Was that a good shiver?"

"I think so."

He blew into her ear, making her laugh and shiver once more, just to ascertain what should be a good shiver.

"You're going to have to tell me all that you didn't write in the notebook." He told her, less playful and a little more protective.

"Noctis, anything I didn't write wasn't worth talking about."

"Come on, we were limited in space, I kept wondering if I wasn't scrapping the pages with what I dared write."

"It was fine." She told him, taking one step back to take a good look at him. "You're quite a nice prince, you know?"

Cheeks flushing, he shook his head.

"You were promised a prince, weren't you?"

"You know I wouldn't care if you weren't…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, the caress of his fingers following her cheekbone and jaw taking her by surprise. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch, much to his own shock. Noctis had never been bold with girls. But this one, this woman… She was his. And she welcomed him with open arms. He had meant to cover her in love for so long already. His thumb ghosted over her lower lip and the flush was suddenly shared.

"We're married, Luna. We're married and it's the first time I see you in so many years…"

"Well. I expected it to feel weirder too. You were smiling so hard when I walked into the room!" she observed, taking a step back to get away from his warm hands.

Taking a few steps into their suite, they both took their bearings. On the west wall, the large bed, dark blue canopy falling around it, its white sheets promising softness and an intimacy they both wanted and feared. The east wall had a large fireplace, surrounded by lovely cushions and a few armchairs. A table closer to the door could serve to take a late dinner or any room service they felt like ordering. There was a bathroom behind the north wall, looking far too wide for only two persons, but this was a nuptial suite.

"I didn't make faces at you." He remarked cheekily.

"And I wasn't late."

"No, you weren't."

They exchanged a knowing look, happy to talk as though they were still writing in their notebook.

"Let's not stand up like this. We can sit by the fireplace. Talk for hours."

He followed her lead, sitting hip to hip with her, right on the floor, their hands instinctively locking together. They let the silence settle between them, keeping at bay the obvious question they'd never asked in any of their letters.

"How's your father?"

"I don't really know. How's your brother?"

Ravus hadn't been at the ceremony and Luna shrugged in answer.

"I don't really know either. He's enlisted and barely ever at home."

"How are you then?" he said, turning his head to look at her.

"I'm doing good. My cage is bigger than it used to be and I have healed about 30 people since I got here."

"Luna… You're my wife. You can't think of yourself as a prisoner anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that. I… We're royalty, Noct. Whatever we aim at, we're still trapped in rules and…"

"I know. But after all this wedding thing is done and the journalists get bored, we're going to live together, aren't we? You can come to Insomnia, redesign an entire wing of the Citadel to your liking or we'll build our own mansion. White floors and walls would give my old man a heart attack."

She laughed, but the sound was almost bitter.

"I… I might not be a good queen. I'm a princess only in title. And the empire will ask me to make regular trips back. You can come of course. I… I want you to come with me whenever possible of course. There are many people to heal."

"Luna… Luna, you don't have to be an Oracle right now. We're together. It won't be talks and suggestions coming every two weeks anymore. You'll have me backing you up 24/7."

"I can't grasp it yet. I hear your voice and I can touch you and you're here, but…"

She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to hurt. This should have been a happy reunion, a time to celebrate and catch up. But seeing him now made her feel so good, that she regretted not getting to see him before. They hadn't been able to share a single call, always picturing an imaginary voice that read the words on paper. He pulled her in his lap, his arms wrapping around her, his hands warm on her naked shoulders.

"Now I can hold you when you need to cry. I may not be able to take away what's already been done…"

"Don't… This is our wedding night. We should be kissing and laughing and dancing or… making love."

She felt his Adam apple moving up and down as he swallowed. There was something so vulnerable about it that comforted her as much as the arms around her.

"Is that one of your to-do lists?" the prince asked.

Lunafreya had tried to help him get more organized by suggesting those, sometimes listing to him in details what she planned in a single day. Her lists were usually pretty funny, including quirky comments and small things, like taking a minute to look out at the sky.

"No. No, I don't want… to rush things. I had my first kiss today." She reminded him.

"How was it?" he asked her as she scooted backward to gaze into his eyes.

"It felt… really sweet."

Her blush was adorable and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her right then, on her forehead, both eyelids, the tip of her nose, before to find her lips and let some of his emotions run wild. When they broke apart, her blush was still on and her hands seemed glued to his jacket.

"How about this one?"

"You caught me off guard, I can't…"

The playfulness in her voice made him come back for more, this time being a little more thorough in his ministrations. Her hands linked behind his neck as she twisted in his arms, trying to get closer, despite her skirt that would be covered with folds in the morning. Her first moan was music to his ears. And when he tried to ask how she'd described this one, she replied with a new kiss, even more fervent than before. The young woman had been denied any sort of love and felt famished as she discovered how it could feel. And her prince was in the same state as her.

She was so demanding, he just let her take over, knowing she needed some control. He lied down on his side, bringing her down with him, toying with her hair as she undid his collar and sat on his stomach, her dress riding down. This time, when they parted, her braid was lying on her shoulders and their lips were wet with need.

"That… that was… more intense than expected." He breathed out.

"I…"

She looked ready to apologize and he just shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay Luna."

He wanted to kiss her more, but was afraid of taking too much initiative. His eyes drifted to appraise everything he could of her. Her cleavage had grown and was threatening to turn scandalous if she moved too much. She noticed the change in his face and got off him, pulling up her dress and flushing beet red. He slowly sat up, wondering if that had been too much.

"Hey… I didn't mean…"

"Well... This dress wasn't created with… kissing sessions in mind."

"I think we're going to need rules. You're beautiful and I've been missing you so damn much…"

He was afraid of being any more direct with her and she gave him a light smile.

"I missed you too. And I want… I want a whole lot of thing I never dare write in my letters. Like your arms around me. Your hands…"

She blushed as she said it and he wondered if he should kiss her shyness away or just wait for her to initiate things. Her right hand was toying his, fingers interlacing, drawing circle on his palm, on the back of his hands.

"I'm not sure I can put into words everything I've been wanting." He warned her. "I'm afraid you'd be scared or…"

"Noct, if I'm scared right now, it's not of you. It's a big step for the both of us. And I know we could wait… we have an entire life together ahead of us, but I'm afraid things might turn complicated. This night is ours."

That sounded like a permission for a lot more than kissing and the young man decided he wouldn't remain motionless, not having enough when he simply stared at her blushing face, with her lips already swollen from the previous kisses. He pulled her closer, his fingers undoing her hair, kissing her again, a bit harder than before. And to feel him demanding meant how much he longed for her, which made her bolder yet. Instead of being scared, Luna let her heart sore, forgot of her unpractical dress, or the fact he would eventually undress her and see her like no one had ever seen before.

He knew her inside and out already.

…

 _L.N. If I was in Insomnia with you right now, what would you do?_

 _N.C. This has to be a trick question. And my answer needs a context. Where would we be in Insomnia?_

 _L.N. Where would you want me to be?_

 _N.C. The citadel's gardens. We don't have syleblossoms here, but you'd like it._

 _L.N. We'd take a stroll?_

 _N.C. And have a picnic. You'd lie on the blanket; the wind would play in your hair… I'd… Darn. Now I miss you even more._

 _L.N. I miss you too, Noctis. But it's not polite to leave a sentence unfinished. You'd lie on the blanket right next to me, wouldn't you? Would we hold hands? Laugh and chat the whole day, while your servants and Gentiana wonder where we are?_

 _N.C. We're always talking. If I had you with me face to face, all to myself, I don't think we'd talk much for the first few hours._

 _L.N. Maybe the pictures I sent aren't that close to the truth. Maybe I look sick and ugly._

 _N.C. If you were sick, I hope you'd told me. And I really don't care how you look. You've been putting up with me for years, writing back and forth, joking when I was bored, always supportive despite me being childish and… You've made me so much more patient than I was. Do you have any idea how hard it is sometimes? To stay here, knowing you're out there._

 _L.N. It's hard for me too. But do you seriously think your feelings would be the same if we were to meet face to face?_

 _N.C. What about you, Luna? I might be a prince, but I'm no mountain of muscles. I'm average at best._

 _L.N. I love you for you, Noct._

 _N.C. Love you too._

 _L.N. I wish I was in those gardens with you._

…

They had longed to see each other for so long, to touch, hold hand, let the other know how true the words they'd wrote were. The gestures were between awkward and loving, the caresses tentative at first. He wanted to be soft and gentle, but Luna felt as desperate as him for contact. His jacket and shirt were discarded quickly, their shoes given up in the middle of the cushions. She let him roll her over, kissing her face, her neck, her collarbone and shoulders. Only managed to remove one glove so that her hand could run along his back, finding old scars from a wound that had helped them meet in the first place. Her dress had slid enough for his thumb to caress the curve of one breast and the floor felt cold in her back. She pulled on his hair to have his eyes aligned with hers, shivering and blushing and fighting against her own lust.

"Noct… Maybe I should… grab a shower first." She stuttered slightly.

"Alone?" he asked, eyes shining with desire.

"I… Yes."

"You smell good like this. And I'm keeping you with me."

He kissed her once more, her arms wrapping around him. The goosebumps under his skin made him feel somewhat bad. He didn't want to rush but she'd lighted a fire within. And he wasn't sure he could endure being parted from her for even a few minutes. He needed her. He muttered words into her ears, warnings and promises. When he raised her from the floor, slipping her dress off of her before to guide her legs on either side of his waist, she knew there was no coming back. His body was the warmth she'd always craved, his arms her haven and his lips turned soft, firm, harsh and soothing; the best contradiction she'd seen.

They reached the bed, a mess of emotions and limbs, voices almost too tender, hands fluttering. When he hesitated and seemed ready to back down, she took the lead, experimenting a bit and mostly asking what he wanted, what he needed. Her name on his lips was music to her ears. His name in her mouth was almost too much and when kissing seemed not enough anymore, he tried to regain some sort of control.

"I don't know if I can…"

Going all the way meant hurting her, meant shattering the whole childhood love they had for something different, adult love… and his lack of experience scared him as much as she was afraid of not pleasing him. But Luna was past the point of turning back.

"This is for us Noct. I don't know if I can be good enough or…"

Her insecurities were in her words, her shivers and the way her hands hold on to him. It comforted and hurt him at the same time.

"Good enough?! You're my entire world, Luna."

His words awoke something deep in her. She was bare down to her soul and so was he as he took her mouth for another embrace, a race that turned into a dance, into the waltzes he wanted to share with her, into words never told but thought and felt so many times.

He knew she was scared, he knew she was being tough and strong for him but he didn't want her to be strong. He wanted her to melt under his hands, to scream his name. When his fingers ghosted the inside of her thighs, she was already such a mess, she wondered if her body hadn't changed just from being with him. This couldn't be normal. Hands and lips shouldn't hold such power. He nipped and sucked at her neck. Bite her before to kiss away the pain. And she welcomed it, her nails grazing his skin. Electricity beneath their flesh, inside their veins. She wanted to have the same effect on him and tried to reach for him, to find the spots where the shivers were longer, the places that made his breath catch in his throat. She'd never dared to even think of the things she tried with him. And the things she did to him…

Luna only wanted to see that look in his eyes. The mix of need, love and wild longing that grew a little more with every passing minute. His hips moved into her hand and they were entirely gone now.

This wedding wasn't planned, their honeymoon might not have happened, but longing was over and love was everywhere. Noctis made sure to torture her like she did with her never-ending questions, with how she controlled most of their talks in the book, how she had him spelling out his heart on paper. He drove her to the edge twice, trice, as much as he dared, kissing her from head to toe, her hip, ankle, inner thigh, everywhere, finding the right touches, testing the limits, _learning_ her. He needed her but wouldn't rush, because he wasn't sure he could make it last. Not after waiting for so long and fantasizing and…

But she was here, as daring as him, both of them surprised. And despite wanting to give back all that he gave her, Luna realized he needed to find his bearings too. He'd always been scared, always doubted himself and she was overwhelmed. When it seemed too much, she pleaded for more kisses, for his arms, for release.

"I love you, Luna."

It sounded a little hacked through, because words are beneath what they feel and it's hard to think at that point. She replied by grinding her hips into his, not caring anymore if it wasn't something a princess should do. When she called his name, there was so much need in her voice, he wondered if all those years of waiting wasn't worth it.

But being with her earlier would have meant kissing her before, holding her before, having the chance of…

He entwined his finger into hers, trying to keep his eyes on her face as they merged together. There was pain in the pleasure and also some sort of twisted pleasure within the pain. He wanted to hold off as long as possible, but he couldn't last much, he could come undone at the very idea he was with her right now. But Noctis wanted to see her eyes rolling back with abandon, he wanted her voice to shatter his ears. There were too many noises coming from his throat, maybe to reflect the state of his heart. Her eyes shone and she was between bliss and hell, but it shifted from there, her nails digging into his back. The tension and the rhythm he set were building something new within her. Whimpers turned to moans. When she started moving with him, he lost it entirely. As much as he'd unraveled her, he felt like warm glass, ready to break, ready to burst. And through the fog of it, Luna's eyes held his, her hands on him, pulling him closer.

There was no fear. Only the places where she began and slowly turned into him. Unless he was slowly disappearing into her. He couldn't care. She was his wife. His, body and soul. Noctis let out everything he had, love, pain, doubts, pride, lasting as much as she begged him to.

 _Be mine for a lifetime and I'll be yours. Always._

Luna couldn't begin to understand why novels would sometimes say "after love" to describe the moment two lovers parted. Love seemed to be everywhere, in his eyes, in the sloppy kisses they exchanged, in the sore feels of her body, in the warmth and sweat they shared as he gathered her close. Noctis seemed to worship her even more than before, if it was even possible. She closed her eyes, still shivering, still too far gone, burying her face into the crook of his neck, hoping she wouldn't remain this over-sensitive in the morning. Unless she could spend the rest of her life with no one but him.

"I don't think it could have been anyone but you." She whispered into his chest.

She felt incredibly soft now. He kissed her hair, feeling sleep threatening to take over. He had never felt more alive, and so did she. His voice was a bit emotional as he answered:

"It had to be you, Luna."

 _It had to be us. Making peace, making love, saving the world. It had to be us._

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay. Wow. I'm not sure if this was entirely alright. Clearly, this Noctis and Luna are a bit different from the ones in Unexpected. For once, this Luna was a bit flirtier in the notebook, although my headcanon tell me that they did flirt while writing to each other. Just not that clearly. ;) Also, this Luna wasn't treated the same way by the empire. And I tried to go at things through a different angle too. You might say this was too short, but describing everything precisely always breaks the magic for me. So, let me know what you think. Last part is pretty much planned (a least one page is already written). Could try focusing on _Unexpected_ next chapter before to complete this though. Please review, especially if you liked it. ;)


	3. Peace is just an illusion

This chapter is the hurt/comfort I promised in the beginning. It's also the conclusion of this story. More father/son feels coming, with Noct/Luna fluff. Bittersweet is the alternate title of this chapter. T_T Have a good time reading!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We were meant to be…

Part III – Peace is just an illusion

"Noctis!"

"Your highness, Prompto, you have to call him his highness!" Ignis complained.

"Wake up and open the door!" Gladio cut in.

Multiple fists were drumming against the door, making both royals jumped out of their sleepy state. They had drifted off to sleep and now it seemed something was amiss.

Luna tried sitting up, unsure if she should hide herself or not. Noctis swore as the sheets tangled around his feet. His arms were clasped around her waist and she shivered as his breath reached her chest. Her back against his chest felt good, but not as good as the sight of her, disheveled and naked in his bed. If only the guys hadn't been hitting the door as though they wanted to burst into the room, he could have truly enjoyed being roused this early in the morning.

"Give us a minute!" he called.

They got up and covered themselves with what they could, Luna slipping on a dark nightgown while Noctis pulled up his pants after finding them on the other side of the room. He only had the time to shrug on his unbuttoned shirt when the door was forced open by Gladio's charged, Luna gasping at the side of his three friends barging in.

"Guys!"

"I know this is rude, but we need to get going right now. There's been an attack on Insomnia." His shield declared, talking fast enough to bit his tongue.

The couple's eyes widened and Noctis barely thought of putting his jacket on Luna's shoulders to safeguard her decency as he asked for an explanation.

"We'll explain as we get out. There's no time. I'm afraid they're coming for the both of you now."

It made little to no sense to wait until after the wedding, but maybe the empire had wanted to use their tragic tale to his own advantage. It was only thanks to Prompto's curiosity that the guys had realized something was wrong around the hotel and even Altissia. Noctis has always all his weapons on him, so they simply gave a few minutes for Luna to gather her stuff and rushed out. While she was further away, Gladio couldn't help himself but to give a knowing look to the prince.

"You finally got some, huh?"

Noctis shook his head, unable to believe the timing the man had for this kind of questions. He might have been flustered in other circumstances, but he was too busy worrying about all that this attack could mean for his king. His father. And their country.

"What happened?"

"We don't know much yet, Noct." Prompto interfered.

…

The rest was running through the dark city, five shadows in the night. They had offered to get Gentiana too, but Luna had sworn she'd be alright on her own and they barely made it out before the first MTs invaded the hotel. Altissia looked beautiful, but it was a treacherous place, the empire wanting to capture its oracle back. Maybe the chancellor thought it best to give a glimpse of hope and love to the prince, only to snatch it away. But the five of them escaped, although barely, their boat speeding away in the night. The radio was nothing but static and it was Cor who delivered the news on the prince's phone, speakers on.

"Crown-city has fallen. The king… is dead."

Luna paled and Noctis gritted his teeth, as the guys gaped in shock. It had to be wrong.

"Half the glaives rebelled. People are running for their lives. Steer clear of the empire. We'll regroup as soon as possible."

Cor hang up without one more word, leaving the group in disarray.

Prompto was pale, Ignis was so quiet and immobile, it felt as though he'd frozen right on the spot. Gladio had closed his eyes, thinking of his father and sister, still in the city. Probably gone. Luna held Noctis' hand, sitting next to him, cold in her light nightgown and his jacket, wearing unpractical shoes, her hair wild. He looked at her, trying to muster courage to stand strong. Trying to tell himself he shouldn't wonder how unfair it was that he'd been enjoying her arms and warm skin while _**his father**_ …

But those two words only hurt and he couldn't hurt. Not now. Maybe never again. His phone buzzed on the floor and he picked it up, unsure who could be... It wasn't a call. The sender's address wasn't familiar. Frowning, he opened the file zipped in the mail, shocked to see the scanned image of a sheet of paper with words written on in cursive. He knew that handwriting and felt his heart sinking. Was it proof? Was this nightmare real?

"The bastard never got around to use technology and now…"

 _Noctis,_

 _I hope this stays a last resort precaution and that you won't have to read this before a long, long time. If you do read this, I will have died and surely failed our people._

"Damn!"

Luna saw his shoulders tensing as he locked the phone and angrily got up, between pain and rage. The guys tried to remind him it was dangerous to move around too much. Their boat was on auto-pilot, Ignis ready to change their course at the first signal of danger, but they were mostly invisible in the night and the empire's ships were focused elsewhere, surrounding their home, miles and miles away.

"What…" Prompto started, only to meet his best friend's worst glare and look down.

Noctis wanted to let out the mix of anger and despair he felt, but he knew the timing was wrong. But this was too much. Going from the anxiousness of seeing Luna, to the wonder of being with her and now… At least she was with him, but he didn't know how to react. How to cheer or look at the guys. He was supposed to help Regis. Not to leave him alone to get killed.

"There was a cabin on this thing?"

"Down the stairs. It's small, but…" Ignis started, falling silent as their princ… as their young and brand new king stalked off.

Luna didn't lose an instant, rushing after him. The three guys exchanged shrugs, hoping the girl could fix their friend. Whatever was going on in his head, it couldn't be pretty.

The cabin was indeed small not to mention pretty dark, but Noctis didn't care. Black and darkness had always felt like home. His real home was gone and the idea scared him. He plopped down on the cot, thankful for the fact his father hadn't left too many belonging in here. He couldn't bear to see anything that could remind him of Regis. Luna gently pushed the door open, peeking her head in.

"Mind if I join you?"

Her voice was hesitant and as much as he wanted to be left alone, he had to admit she couldn't be comfortable, left with his friends pulling long faces. She knew the guys from their letters, but it was him she always talked to. Him she had married, for better or for worse. He'd just hope the worse wouldn't come this early.

"I don't think I'm good company right now."

"You don't have to be. I just don't want to know you're alone. After what you've learned…"

"Luna…"

He pushed her hands away, not wanting to break down. He was still too open, too raw. His throat was tight and he didn't know what he needed, or what he wanted. He'd known mere hours ago.

"What news did you receive?"

He bit his lips and shook his head, trusting his phone into her hands. After some gentle probing, he gave her his code and she could see the letter, reading aloud the "Noctis," before to gasp in shock.

"Oh my god…"

The expression in her mouth would have made him laugh in any other circumstances. Instead, he just pulled her into his lap, hiding his face in her neck and sighing against her skin.

"Maybe you need to read this. Even if it feels too soon... He wanted to tell you a lot of things."

"What does it say if he tells me more stuff once he's dead then when he was still…" His voice broke and she held back her tears.

"Just listen, okay? I'll stop if you ask me."

Since he didn't say anything against it, she read the first lines, and those that followed, trying to keep her voice steady.

 _I've been having a bad feeling about this treaty from the moment Izuna walked into the throne room. I had the same premonition around the time your mother died and was too blinded by my own hopes to prepare for the worst. I don't want to write my last words to you as a king, but as a father._

His arms held her closer and Luna doubted they could get through this entire letter. This was so hard. Bittersweet had never felt as appropriate a word. The small screen was their only source of light in the room and she shifted in his embrace, turning to her side, so she could snake one arm behind his back, her hand instinctively shuffling his dark locks. When she went on, her voice was shaky, but he didn't ask her to stop.

 _I know I wasn't the father you needed and that I missed a lot of things that mattered to you. I even missed your wedding and I'll never get to see you become a father. Believe me, I've wished for it._

Her voice caught and she couldn't go on right away. They had talked about the future, they had shared everything they could, but this sort of plans… She'd dream of it of course.

"Luna, don't… We're not having kids. Not yet at least."

And somehow, she knew... It might be never with what awaited them, but it hurt all the same. Looking up into his eyes, she tried to smile. To focus on what he needed from her. Noctis saw a new longing in her, something fragile. The idea of his father turning into a grandfather hurt because he could picture a lot of things with it. A blond girl giggling in Regis' lap. No cast on the king's leg, his crown askew in his white hair. His face honest, open, like when he was a child himself. He'd never see it again. Noctis kissed his wife, a little desperate now. She answered with the same urgency and pulled back only to ask him in a silent question if it was okay to finish the letter.

 _When you were born, I was afraid of the burdens I was putting you under. I bounded you to one hard life, with impossible choices at every corner. I wanted you to be happy Noctis. More than anything else, more than you being chosen by the crystal or getting perfect results at some test._

He tensed, but didn't stop her. Luna wondered if he would have had the nerve to read it entirely himself if it hadn't been for her. She wondered how she could see through her teary eyes as she felt him trembling around her.

 _You've always been a good son and you have turned out to be a fine young man. You would have made Aulea proud. I know you've made me proud, even before agreeing to marry Luna._

The shuddering breath he took almost broke her heart.

"I can stop here if…"

"There's more?!"

She nodded, her face rubbing against his chest, his hand gripping on her arm a bit too strongly.

"Well… At this rate, I'll cry either way." He admitted.

His voice was low and close to break, but he held it off. If he broke down, he wouldn't be able to hear anything and the words were giving him some sort of closure. They were words he'd wanted. Words he'd needed. It just felt wrong that they came with this sort of news. Luna felt the tears spilling down her cheeks with the next line.

 _Now I need you to be strong, Noctis. This is not about the Lucis line. This is not about our country. You are king now that I'm gone, and you're not any king. The crystal marked you when you passed its test. You can bring an end to the Starscourge and the empire's madness. The price will be heavy and the path might prove harsher than anything I've been through myself. Luna will help you do it._

"He's not… talking about…"

"It's okay," she told him. "We can talk over it and prepare in the morning. Or the day after tomorrow."

Now he couldn't control his breathing, his hands were holding on to her as if she was his only anchor in a mad sea. The boat's movements weren't exactly helping. But Luna read the few last words, taking comfort in the fact Regis hadn't vowed for Noctis to sacrifice everything.

 _ **Luna will help you do it.**_ _And if you'd rather take a few years to enjoy your life together, I'd understand. Whatever you decide, I'll have faith in you, son,_

 _Walk tall,_

 _Your old man._

Those were his last words. Regis' last thoughts. And Noctis couldn't help but remember what he'd told him as they'd parted. The anger and the venom for the doubts he seemed to keep about him. His father had trusted him. He might have never showed it, but he trusted him and now he was left with a country to save, his wife wrapping her arms around him as he tried to control the sobs threatening to burst from his throat. His shoulders were shaking, his eyes were blinded by salt, water and blond hair.

He was no king, but an orphan. Motherless and fatherless. Lunafreya whispered his name, one hand on the back of his neck, the other one in his hair. If he could have hidden himself into her, he would have. He couldn't run or take a year to himself. He had asked far too much before and Regis was dead.

He was supposed to walk tall but had no idea if he could even stand up on his feet. Since when could he stop an empire and save a dying world? Why hadn't his father told him before?

"I can't…" he choked out.

"You're not alone. Noct. Never alone."

But his family was gone and she was family now, which put her in such danger, he couldn't… The tears won and he stopped blinking them away, stop fighting against it. Since she clung to him, he laid her on the cot, hiding his face in her chest, against her stomach, pulling on her clothes, needing her skin, her warmth. When the sobs got too strong, he howled in pain, voice breaking, soul torn apart. And she cried with him, hoping the price wouldn't be too harsh, praying she could mend this kind of hurt.

The worst of that storm left them shivering in each other's arms. Noctis asked a promise from her.

"Don't ever leave me. Don't die before I do, Luna."

"Noct, you can't ask me…"

"I can. I'll do everything you ask, everything the gods want, but you have to swear you'll be with me."

"It's where I've always wanted to be. As long as you need me, I'll be there."

The kiss that followed was salty and not as sweet as the first they'd shared, less than 12 hours ago, before his world was tipped off its axis. But if the empire had any idea how strong they could be together, they'd never let them meet or unite. And Luna was ready to support Noctis through any hardship, as much as he was willing to help her in saving the blighted people of Eo and freeing her province from the Nifs.

But some things were simply meant to happen. And for once, the Lucis king and the Oracle of light were working more closely than they ever did in the past. The sword of the gods and their light, husband and wife, king and queen. Two souls with enough love to bring down mountains and travel through entire continents only to reach each other. If he was the night, she was the moon, reflecting the sun and holding the stars up in the sky. A bridge to heaven. An angel in his arms. They vowed to pay every price, to face every challenge. To keep the other standing if things seemed too hard. To erase the tears and reinvent their smiles if smiling felt impossible. They were together for better and for worse and there wouldn't only be worse.

They were _meant_ to be.

The end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I finished writing this chapter on _Sorrow and Solace_ from the FFXV soundtrack and _Dream of Pain with a Grip_ -one of the best song to cry you heart out to that I know of-. It was really sad, I know. I did this because FFXV made me sad a lot more than most of the games I played in my life. And I played valkyria chronicles and every tales of I could get my hands on. Regis' letter was my try at mending what wasn't mended during the game between Noctis and his father. It's really hard for me to picture a world with Regis alive. And I needed his letter and the drama that followed.

This fic is complete like this, since I wanted to let you imagine what would happen afterwards. Will they run and have a few years of happy life? Will they rush into the fray and collect enough power to send the empire packing? Will they die, will they live… The choice is yours in here. At least, they're together right now.

I hope you've liked this. I'll be sure to focus on Unexpected now if I can keep myself from starting another story on this pairing right away. See you all soon!


End file.
